


Preforming a Pas de Deux

by ScottieisStressed (TeheheHoran)



Series: Just a memory, now [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Evan Hansen, Consensual Underage Sex, Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Men Crying, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Connor Murphy, Underage Sex, are they underage???, just to be safe i'll tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeheheHoran/pseuds/ScottieisStressed
Summary: Two young bodies collide, they dance together in the dark, skin slick with sweat and filling the air with a fervid cacophony of keens.aka 4000+ words of smut and very little plot





	Preforming a Pas de Deux

**Author's Note:**

> *to the tune of dan's distrack* five months without uploading, they come back with a fic that no one even asked them for  
> uhhh yeah it's been a little minute, whoops. this is basically 4000+ words of smut with v little plot. also im ace as hell so this is prolly trash lol, i dont understand sex jfjyttdjytfkh. ok enjoy i guess. 
> 
> not beta-ed bc what, i'm not that good. all mistakes are mine (plz point them out so i can fix them)

The air was sweet in the way that only summer can make it, the distant smell of cut grass and bloomed flowers. Sweet, so that when you breathe it in, it coats your tongue in luscious warmth, a  hint of salt, like licking sweat off skin. On late nights when it invades the house through screened windows you can grow dizzy, and have the most enthralling dreams. 

It’s on a night like this that two young bodies collide, they dance together in the dark, skin slick with sweat and filling the air with a fervid cacophony of keens. 

It starts innocent enough, neither one could imagined how this night would proceed, they only have their set plan to follow that never ends. Evan had invited Connor over for dinner, Heidi wanted to have a Taco Tuesday- no mind that it was actually a Saturday- before she went off to work the graveyard shift. Connor came around eight and the three of them sat around the kitchen table, munching happily on seasoned beef and warm tortillas. Heidi told embarrassing childhood stories that made Evan burn red as Connor laughed deep from his stomach, grin splitting his face like a lightning bolt. After all the food was boxed away in the fridge and the dishes were set to dry on the rack, they migrated to the living room. They passed the hours with polite conversation while shows played in the background, the changing lights illuminating all their faces like christmas lights shining through a fish tank. 

At ten Heidi went to go get changed into her work uniform and get set to leave for work. The boys sat and got sucked into an episode of Catfish, Evan squeezing Connor’s hand when he was nervous or excited about something. Connor on the other hand constantly insulted the person getting catfished and the catfish alike. 

“Seriously how dumb can you be? That’s literally a picture of Nyle DiMarco! Fucking reverse google search the image! You contacted Nev and Max you obviously know how to use the internet.” Evan’s favorite so far was, “fucking potato sack of a person. You catfished him pretending to be a guy, and for what? A kink? He’s too good for you, even if he is dumb as fuck.” 

At eleven Heidi comes back into the living room and bid them goodnight, giving them both a kiss on the head before rushing out the door. Connor smirks at Evan’s blushing face.

“Whoa Evan that’s like the most action you’ve ever gotten!” He teases, leaning back cockily into the cushions. Evan rolls his eyes and scoots over to turn off the tv before turning back to his boyfriend.

“Says the guy that has a hickey hiding under some make up right,” he reaches over and pokes at where he placed a hickey the day before, “there.” Connor blushes in response and bats Evan’s hand away. 

“Shut up you. Come on, I wanna get settled for bed, I have work tomorrow,” Connor grumbles as he pushes himself off the couch and drags Evan up by his hands. Evan lets himself be manhandled and sends Connor on his way down the hall to Evan’s room. He goes through the house, flipping off lights and double checking all the locks before heading to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

Evan pats his face dry he checks on his burn, which was healing quite nicely. The circle has crusted over in a thick scab and the skin around it was sensitive, but there was no infection. Evan doesn’t blame Connor in anyway, fully aware that he didn’t mean to do it, he’d never hurt Evan on purpose. No matter how many times Evan tells him this, he never believes it; sighing, he turns off the light a goes to join his boyfriend in his bedroom. 

Connor is standing with his back to the door as he pulls on his sleep shorts that were ungodly short and totally not fair. His hair is half up in a loose ponytail -because he likes to keep hair out of his face while he sleeps - and a threadbare grey tee shirt cascaded down his back, but allows Evan to see the shadows of the notches in his spine. From his place at the door Evan just watched his boyfriend flit about his room, picking things up and putting them back, tidying his overnight bag and staring at the things on Evan’s wall. 

“Evan!” Connor calls, clearly unaware that the boy he’s looking for is right behind him.

“I’m right here,” Evan respondes, finally moving into the room. Connor jumps in response, not expecting his boyfriend to be so close to him. He turns to smiled at him anyways and tugs  the shorter boy into his arms. Evan tucks his head against Connor’s chest and rocks them back and forth gently. “Nice shorts,” he says, picking up his head to look at Connor. The taller boy laughs and smirks back at him.

“You eyeing my gams, doll?” Connor joked, picking up the old slang and Brooklyn accent. Evan indulges him.

“Hell yeah, and tha’s mister to you, bub,” he responds, laying it on thick. Connor throws his head back in laughter, shaking his head.

“Awful, god awful,” Connor chuckles, looking at Evan fondly before planting a kiss on his lips. “Come on now, let’s get you out of those clothes and into something more comfy.” Connor sends this comment his way with a wink and a tap on the ass. Evan flushes and ducks his head down to hide his embarrassment.

“Quite the charmer aren’t you?” Evan grumbles, stripping from his day clothes and pulling on a big tee shirt that hung past his butt. He forwent shorts and pulled on some fuzzy socks to keep his feet warm since his circulation was bad. Evan turns off his lamp before crawling into bed next to Connor, who was already comfortable under the covers. Evan rolls to face the other boy as their bodies pressed flush together in the twin bed. “Hey,” he whispers tenderly, smiling softly.

“Hey baby,” Connor responds, sliding his arms around Evan’s smaller frame to grasp the sandy blond’s ass. Evan gasps in response and sends a glare at Connor, kicking his legs. The brunet laughs and moves his head to kiss Evan, who sighs happily in response and kissed back passionately. He nips at Connor’s lips as the other moanes airily and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Evan lets Connor’s hot tongue plunge into his mouth and fill his senses with the euphoric fuzziness that comes with kissing his boyfriend. 

Connor shifts, slotting their legs together and sliding his hands up Evan’s sides and stopping to cup his jaw. Evan moves his hands to Connor’s hips, thumb slipping under his rucked up shirt to touch smooth, ticklish skin. Connor shivers as he pulls away from Evan’s mouth to breathe, panting into the the space the two of them had created. 

Evan peppers little kisses on Connor’s lips and face, tugging his body so that they shift, the taller boy straddling him, hips pressed together. Connor hummed and pushes himself up on his elbows, moving to drag his lips down Evan’s jaw to his neck. He presses kisses into the soft skin, tufts of hair tickling his cheekbones as Evan hums and sighs. Connor starts kissing harder, opening his mouth to lick and suck at the pale skin behind Evans ear. The boy receiving this attention jerks and whines, arching his neck to give the brunet more space. Connor smiles against his skin and continues leaving red marks across his neck, moving up to scrape his teeth roughly against Evan’s jaw. Evan’s back arched, pushing off the bed, hard, into Connor, as he gasped and cries out. Connor moans, feeling Evan’s hard on press against his own rapidly filling cock, and grinds back down.

The heat pooling on his lower stomach is driving him crazy, making him hiss through his teeth as he latches his teeth onto where Evan’s neck and shoulder meet. “Ah-ah ahhh Connor!” Evan exclaims breathily, arms falling to his sides on the bed and fisting the sheets.

“Fuck, yeah,” Connor pants, sitting up on this elbows and slipping his hands under Evan’s shirt. He shoves it up and eyes the expanse of skin hungrily. “Oh, baby,” he breathes in awe, watching the way his lover’s muscles contracted and rippled under his skin. Evan’s face is flushed and the blush creeps down his neck, disappearing under the collar of his shirt. Connor hastily rips off his own shirt and tosses it somewhere, letting it fall deftly in the dark, desperate to feel skin on skin. He looked up to see that Evan has his head turned to the side, worrying his lip and looking nervous. Connor’s heart sinks in panic, scared that he’s pushed too far, has scared Evan off, or worse, Evan is disgusted by Connor’s body and couldn’t bear to look at him. 

“Evan?” He asked nervously, reaching out to grab Evan’s hand before changing his mind and withdrawing it. The shorter boy turns to look at him but avoids eye contact, staring off over Connor’s shoulder. “Evan please, look at me,” Connor is desperate, eyes wide and heart fluttering wildly in his chest. Evan does look at him, locking eyes in the dark, both their pupils are blown wide with lust and lack of light. Connor swallows his fears and speaks, “Evan, is-is this ok? Are you ok with this? We can stop if you’re not, it won’t bother me. I can even go sleep on the couch if you want me to-” 

He’s cut off but Evan’s nervous, but raspy voice, “oh my god Connor, I thought we established you are never sleeping on the couch.” He sounds playful, smiling tentatively. Connor laughs gently to defuse the tension, crossing his fingers that this means Evan is good to go since his dick was ready to get this show on the road ten minutes ago. It’s like Evan can read his mind and the boy answers before he can say anything else. “And yes, this is ok. I’m just, nervous. I’ve never done anything like this before but I would very much like to. With you. Right now. So can we-”

“Oh yeah, right, sure! I’ll just, uhhh…”

“Take my shirt off?”

“Yep, yeah I can do that.” So he does, Evan sits up, making Connor shift so they’re pressing their erections firmly together, making them both moan. Connor pulls off Evan’s shirt as the other boy’s hands slide up his chest, fingertips mapping out over the sensitive skin around his nipples. Connor groans when one of Evan's thumbs catches the rosewood colored bud as his hands explore his boyfriend’s skin. Evan looks up at him with a quirk in his eyebrow, looking both questioning and mischievous.

“You like that?” He asks as he rubs his thumb over the hardening nipple. 

Connor drops his head forward and shutters, huffing. “Ah! Oh fuck, yeah do that again.” Evan complies, teasing both nipples, causing Connor to whimper and rut against Evan’s groin. Suddenly the shorter boy ducks his head and starts to shyly lick at the right nipple, pinching the other and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. The new sensation causes Connor to arch into the touch, throwing his head back with a high pitched keen. Evan gives the bud a little nip before switching over to give the other side the same treatment. Connor feels like he’s in heaven, having a beautiful boy lavish his extremely sensitive nipples while he gets to sit and grind their erections together. 

Evan’s mouth leaves his chest and travels up, stopping to bite at the hickey that’s already on Connor’s neck before he plants a kiss on Connor’s lips. The brunet reciprocates sloppily, filling the kiss with arousal and passion. 

“You’re so good Ev, so good to me. My sweet baby, love you so much,” he groans between kisses, grinding down hard on his lover’s lap. Evan moans in response, bucking his hips before grabbing Connor’s shoulders and dragging him down. Connor goes willingly, continuing to give heated kisses as he worms one hand down to grope Evan’s cock through his underwear. Evan gasps and pushes up into Connor’s hand, desperate for friction.

“Connor!” Evan pants, digging his nails into the bare skin of Connor’s back. “Want-ah! Want you. Want you to-fuck! Oh Connor!” Evan can’t make a full sentence, his eyes are glossy with want as he squirms under Connor’s firm body. 

Connor kisses him sweetly before speaking, “I got you. I got you, my good boy. I’m going to take good care of you sweetheart. Make you feel so good, baby. Who’s my good baby boy?” Evan cries out at the praise, feeling light headed and hot. The arousal is killing him, making all his limbs tingle and skin crawl with anticipation. Connor hums, locking eyes with Evan before asking. “Gonna take your briefs off. Is that ok?” Evan nods his ok, lifting up slightly so he can see Connor’s hands in action. The brunet’s thumbs tuck under the waistband of his underwear, stroking over jutted out hip bones. “Hate to take them off, you look so pretty in these. Love to see your cute little ass in these, my pretty baby.” Connor coos at him, dipping to give his sternum a wet kiss. 

Evan whines, shifting his hips, trying to get the briefs off himself. “Please, p-please Connor. Please take them off, wanna be good for you,” he begs desperately. He wants Connor’s hands, mouth,  _ anything _ , on him. Evan fiercely needs some kind of relief, any kind of attention would be good attention in his book. 

“Shh, shh Evan. You’re always so good for me sweetheart. You’re so good, all the time, better that I could ever dream of being.” Evan is making happy noises underneath Connor as the brunet worms his way down, tugging off the blue fabric and leaving Evan naked, sans his delightfully adorable socks. He gapes at Evan’s dick, the beauty of it; he marvels at the dark red head, how it dribbles pre-cum onto Evan's stomach that he wants to lap up, taste the bitter saltiness on his tongue. Evan gasps at the rush of cool air against his sensitive member, not having time to process what’s happening until a scorching, wet heat envelops him. His hands shoot out, grabbing at long hair and tugging, which causes Connor to moan, encouraging Evan. Connor is licking and sucking greedily at the head of Evan’s dick, humming and sending vibrations through the blond’s soul. 

Evan is in seventh heaven, warm all over with euphoria, full of love. Connor moves to take more of his boyfriend into this mouth, bobbing his head and savoring the heady feeling of a thick, throbbing cock in his mouth. Evan tastes just the right side of musky and salty that Connor can’t get enough of, he sinks down further and buries his nose in the wiry curls at the base of Evan’s dick. 

“Oh my god, oh god Connor! Oh that’s so- so good. Make me feel so good,” Evan cries, jerking up into the wet heat of his lover’s mouth. He looks down and goes cross eyed at the sight. Connor’s full lips, shiny with saliva, are stretched sinfully and wrapped around his cock. Connor is sucking enthusiastically, moving and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit at the head, savoring the taste so uniquely  _ Evan _ , it makes him want to cry. Evan is making these beautiful sounds, gasping, moaning, every bob of Connor’s head drawing little,  _ “uh-uh-uhs” _ from his wide open mouth. Connor pulls off, giving open mouth kisses to the shaft and nosing his way down to give attention to Evan’s balls. Evan pulls at Connor’s hair, almost painfully, causing the other to hiss and look up at the shorter boy. “Can’t-oh god-gotta stop. ‘M gonna come, gonna come,” he’s babbling, glassy eyed and panting. Connor smiles and crawls back up, kissing his baby sweetly, rubbing reassuring hands up his sides.

“I got you darlin’, love you so much, making all these pretty noises just for me. Wanna make you feel good, wanna make love to you. Can I do that baby? Can I make love to you Evan?” Evan sobs, nodding furiously as he starts babbling. 

“Please, oh please Connor. Want you to make me feel good, wanna be your baby.” Connor kisses him softly, murmuring sweet nothings onto his lips.

“Do you have condoms? Lube?” Connor may be very enthusiastic about having sex but he’ll be damned if it wasn’t safe sex. 

“Uhh, y-yeah. Umm second drawer, bedside table,” Evan informs him, turning to point at the drawer. Connor shimmies over and very un-sexily drapes himself over Evan’s chest as he rummages in the dark, trying to find what he’s looking for. Evan ‘oof’s at the sudden body weight dropped on his ribcage and Connor mumbles an apology, cheering once he catches hold of the condoms and lube bottle. As he pulls back he noticed the bottle is half empty and shoots a look at his boyfriend.

“Been busy haven’t we? What kinds of naughty little things does Mr. Hansen get up to when I’m not around?” Connor’s grin turns feral as he waggled his eyebrows, bending to nip at Evan’s neck. Evan just blushes more, if that was even possible, and sputters at the implications. Connor presses his lips to the shell of Evan’s ear and says sinful things. “Bet you reach ‘round and open yourself up, get yourself ready for me,” he snakes a hand down, seeking out the puckered hole. “I can see you now, sitting here all pretty, moaning and sweating, wishing it was me and not your fingers. Huh? Am I right Ev, you finger yourself thinking about me baby?” Evan arches off the bed like a bow, moaning, in response as Connor rubs a digit over his fluttering hole. 

“Connor, if you don’t-ohh- get on with it. I’m not gonna last long,” Evan pants, tugging at Connor’s shorts and making the boy suddenly aware he was still clothed. Connor appeases Evan, practically ripping off the fabric keeping him from his lover. His cock springs out of the waistbands and slaps lightly against his stomach. Evan stares hungrily at Connor’s dick, mouth watering slightly at the sight. Connor sees the look and smirks.

“Like what you see?” He asks cockily, rutting against Evan’s dick and groaning at the feeling of skin on skin. 

“Y-yes,” Evan moans his reply, leaning up to kiss the brunet passionately. Connor kisses him back enthusiastically, he pulls back after a minute or so and grabs Evan’s ankles. He rubs his hands up and down Evan’s calves before lifting his legs and draping them over his shoulders. He turns is head to press a soft kiss to the inside of the blond’s leg, popping open the lube bottle with one hand and messily squirting some on his fingers. He spreads it with his thumb before moving his hand back to Evan’s entrance and prodding lightly. Evan gasps at the sudden contact and the coolness of lube on his scorching hot body. 

“I got you baby, I‘m gonna start opening you up. Gonna open you up so you can take my cock, gonna fill up up so good baby boy.” Connor doesn’t get a response beyond a drawn out moan. He continues hesitantly, careful to make sure Evan can back out any time he wants. He applies more pressure to Evan’s hole, careful to not push too hard too quick. Evan tenses slightly, before relaxing his muscles again, Connor sends him praise as he massages the boy’s rim, urging Evan to relax. 

After a few minutes of encouraging comments and soft touches Evan is finally relaxed enough that Connor can slip a finger inside him. Evan inhales sharply at the feeling, squirming as Connor thrusts his finger shallowly, letting Evan get used to the feeling. Once he’s loose enough, he pokes another digit in, starting to scissor his lover. Evan lets out happy noises and rocks back against Connor’s hand, hungry for more. The taller boy subdues him, thrusting his fingers faster and curling the tips, seeking out Evan’s prostate. It takes a few tries but he eventually finds the raised bump of smooth flesh and presses the tips of his fingers into it. Above him, Evan cries out loudly, legs spasming over Connor’s shoulders as he arches and pushes against Connor’s fingers.

“God! Oh god, so g-good. S-so good Connor. In me, in my please. Need you i-in me,” Evan keens, trashing about the bed, hands clenching and unclenching the sheets. 

“Not yet baby, I need to stretch you more. I can’t hurt you, now can I?” Connor mutters, leaning over to plant a kiss to Evan’s stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his lips. Evan sobs, pouting impatiently, making Connor laugh and press a sweet kiss to the corner of the blond’s lips. Evan moves and kisses him, sighing happily as Connor moves his fingers again, nudging a third digit at Evan’s entrance. They kiss for a while, both making noises of euphoria as Connor fingers Evan and the other grinds up against the brunet. 

“‘M ready now. Please Con, I want you in me. Want to feel you,” Evan says breathily, wrapping his arms around Connor’s neck. Connor nods, just as eager to move forward as his boyfriend is. He carefully pulls his fingers out of Evan, shushing the boy as he whines at the emptiness. Connor wipes his fingers on the sheets and reaches for the condom. He tears it open, pinching at the head before rolling it on himself. He hisses at the contact on his neglected cock, having been taking care of Evan this whole time. Connor squirts some lube on his hands and lubes himself up, giving a few lazy strokes as he looks at Evan’s blissed out face. 

Connor shuffled forward a little, reaching up the readjust Evan’s legs on his shoulders. The long haired boy reaches down to tug at Evan’s hips, lining his cock up with the puckered hole. 

“Ready?” He asks, making intense eye contact with Evan and resisting the urge to buck his hip. Evan nods enthusiastically, babbling his approval. Connor takes a deep, shuddering breath and presses against Evan’s hole, his entrance give way slowly and the tight heat envelopes the head of this cock. The two of them groan at the sensation, Connor’s jaw clenches and muscles tense as he resists the urge to thrust in hard and just take Evan. This need to be special for his lover, sweet and slow, not like a quick fuck. 

Evan is panting, head tossing side to side as he gets used to the sensation. The blonde undulates his hips, rocking back against Connor’s cock. Connor slowly pushes in further, careful to give Evan time to get used to the stretch. 

Connor can’t help but praise him, “God you feel so good. So tight, f-fuck that’s good. You’re so beautiful Evan, so beautiful and perfect. Perfect boy.” Evan sobs a little and Connor looks to see the boy’s eyes are shining slightly with tears. He can’t help it, he moves to kiss his boy’s cheeks, moving his dick further into Evan in the process. They moan into each other’s mouths, Connor continues to push in until he’s fully seated in Evan. Connor kisses Evan more, sucking on the boy’s lower lip and nibbling. Evan happily opens his mouth, tongue meeting Connor’s half way. The wet heat of his lover’s mouth is nothing compared to the constricting heat on his cock, and he starts rocking his hips, hip bones jutting into the underside of Evan’s thighs. They moan and groan into each other’s mouths until Evan start to wiggle, moving his hips to meet Connor’s faster. Connor hides a smirk into the soft skin of Evan’s neck and moves to kiss behind the blond’s ear. 

“You want more baby? Want me to to faster, make you feel it for the rest of the week? You gonna take it like a good little boy?” Connor is turned on by his own words, imagining his baby limping to the bathroom in the morning with his bare ass littered with bruises. Evan gasps and whines, nodding his head erratically. 

“Yes, y-yes please Connor. Wanna feel you, love you so much wanna be yours,” Evan practically shouts, eyes shut with tears on his lashes. Connor nods even though the other can’t see him and pushes himself up, working his hips faster. Soon there’s the sound of heavy pants and skin slapping together as Connor hit hard every time. He wants to make his boyfriend feel good, so he changes his angle, desperately sealing out his prostate. It takes a few thrusts but eventually he seeks it out, feels the bundle of nerves against the tip of his dick. Evan gasps loudly and my legs thrash, the balls of his heels dig into Connor’s shoulder blades. Connor smirks and continues to hit is with every thrust until Evan is beyond speech, pathetic little sounds and whines of pleasure punched out of him with every thrust. Connor spares a glance at his boyfriend’s face and his breath catches in his throat, the blond’s face is blissed out in euphoria, every muscle slack and happy. Evan’s eyes are glazed and his pupils are blown so wide Connor can’t even see the brown in them. The smells of sweet summer air coming through the open window fills his lungs and suddenly it’s all too much. The sights, the sounds, the  _ sensations _ , he can’t handle it. Connor takes a deep shuddering breath, unconsciously slowing his thrust, and feels the tears prickle his eyes. He moves Evan’s legs from his shoulders and leans down on Evan. He wraps his arms around the boy and bends them at the elbows, supporting himself so his torso hovers over the other’s. He can feels Evan’s cock pressed tightly in between their groins, they both moan and Connor shoves his face into Evan’s neck. He peppers kisses there before letting out a sob, tears streaking his cheeks. 

“God I love you, love you so goddamn much darling. Can’t hardly breathe I love you so much. You feel so good, so perfect for me. Don’t deserve you, you’re too good to me baby boy,” he pants into the warm skin on his lover’s neck, all the while sucking kisses onto the pale skin. Evan’s lets out a high pitches keen and all of a sudden he’s clenched tight around Connor and coming. Connor can feel the wet spurts against their stomachs and looks down in shock as Evan twitches with pleasure below him. At the pressure around his member he speeds his thrusts again, still crying freely. When he feels the burning arousal and pull in his gut he slams in one more time and grunts as he empties into the condom. 

Full of exhaustion he collapses onto Evan and takes a deep breath. The whole room is silent except for the chirping of crickets and occasional hum from the A/C. Then Connor begins to cry. Heavy sobs and wet tears, his arms tightly around Evan’s ribs. Evan startled out of his post orgasm faze to pull Connor’s head up from the shadows of his neck. 

“Wait, wait Connor, what’s wrong? Did-did I do something wrong? Was it not good?” He asks worriedly, stroking the side of his boyfriend’s face and petting his hair. Connor shakes his head violently, tears still leaking but less than before. 

“No, no no no, no of course not. You were so good baby boy, the best. Too good actually, I-I’m sorry. Sorry I’ve-I’ve never done this before. Cry I mean. Well at least not during sex. God,” he finishes lamely, chuckling in a self deprecating way. Evan just smiles softly and presses a sweet kiss to Connor’s forehead. Connor smiles back and wipes away the rest of his tears before sitting up and slowing pulling out of Evan, who hisses at the uncomfortable sensation. 

“Sorry,” Connor mumbles as he pulls off the condom and ties it off, moving across the room to wrap it in tissues and trash it. He tells Evan he’ll be right back and goes to fetch a warm, damp towel from the bathroom. He comes back and careful cleans them both up, especially when cleaning around Evan’s swollen hole, which he presses a kiss to, causing the boy to jerk. The brunet only chuckles at the glare sent his way and settles back down to hold Evan in his arms. They breathe in tandem and listen the the sounds of the night, sweat sicked bodies sticking together in the heat they made. 

“You ok?” Connor whispers into Evan’s hair.

Evan sighs happily and nuzzles into Connor’s arms, “yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that was ok. I think next i might do a series of short song fics based of trixie's album two birds but idk. tell me what you all thought, feel free to drag me lol.


End file.
